Phone call
by sharingstories2
Summary: He had one phone call, he called ARACTERS DEATH
1. Chapter 1

_I promise you, I promise I'll come home._

They allowed him one phone call. Just one. One call to tell someone he loved dearly good bye and only one person came to mind, the person that told him not to leave. Grace Williams. They handed him a brick phone and he entered her number. She picked up on the first ring.  
"Hello?" she asked.  
"Gracie?" he replied. He heard her laugh on the other side.  
"Uncle Steve, you're ok!" she exclaimed. He clenched his eyes and let a lone tear fall down his face.  
"When are you coming home Uncle Steve?" he could hear the hope in her voice and his heart dropped.  
"Very soon Gracie, I promise I'll be home soon." The gunman nudged Steve to tell him his time was up.  
"Gracie I want you to know I love you very much ok? Tell Danno to track the GPS on this and to come collect me. Tell him him…. Tell him there were worse ways ok." Steve could hear her clogs turning on what he meant. For a sixteen year old she was very smart.  
"Ok Uncle Steve, love you"  
"love you too" and then the line disconnected. Steve threw them the phone and glared. He had taken down a good load of their man and if he had to die he was glad he brought down others with him. The enemy clocked his gun and as a single shot rand out Commander Steven Mcgarrett fell to the floor, never to rise again.

She should've realised when he rang, he NEVER ran her in the middle of a mission. Yet she so badly wanted to believe he was ok. He wasn't and as she listened to his partner tell everyone he had brought down a good half of the crew she smiled, Steve wouldn't go down without kicking. She sought some comfort in that. She listened as countless others walked up to the podium and spoke words about him, everyone began crying at Danny's eulogy. Finally it was her turn.  
"Uncle Steve… he was well a super SEAL. He was stupidly brave and never cared for his own health. That was who he was but those who truly knew him, they knew he wasn't just a dunderhead." She paused for a minute to wipe her tears.  
"Uncle Steve was someone who took my dad's car and drove it at 100mph. He would hurt those whom hurt who he loved, he would hug me and take care of me when my dad and mum were unable too. He was the head of 5O but that didn't stop him breaking every law to help people. He was MY uncle and he always will be. He was Steve Mcgarrett, the only person who has touched everyone at this island." Grace then stepped down and ran into her father's arms with tears down her face. She supposed she should be grateful, at least she got to say sorry but as she fiddled with his dog tags she couldn't but feel lost. Steve was her rock and without him she may just float.


	2. Dear readers

Dear readers.

This is to address something that quite a few people have noticed, whether you have only read this story or others you may have noticed that a lot of my stories carry dark themes such as

· Suicide

· Mental illness

· Rape

· Abuse (of any kind)

· Self-harm

So I feel the need to stress this and I need your help. If you have read any of my stories and they have triggers, even if the trigger seems really remote could you please leave a review or private message, as much as the stories I write are for the reader's enjoyment sometimes they can be very triggering. Thank you.

That is not the reason I have written this note. I am here today to tell everyone that they are worth it, even if you don't believe it, I do. You are all stronger than what ails you and what ails you can be defeated, I believe that everyone has an inner battle inside them but you can survive. If you are experiencing anything, whether it be mental illness or you have been through a traumatic experience, hell even if you just feel sad or upset it is okay to get help. It is okay. I understand this is scary and it could mean that you will have to experience changes that you are not ready for but it will all be worth it. You can get there.

I want to wish everyone reading this all the happiness in the world, you deserve it. Remember you all have beautiful souls and its okay to feel sad and alone or whatever you are feeling. I want you to know that even if you feel like no one believes in you, I do.

Thank you all, I hope you all find happiness and joy in your lives.

\- Sharingstories2


End file.
